


【授翻 little Sammy】

by sunshinedark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Infantilism, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedark/pseuds/sunshinedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>漫长的一天后，Dean回到旅馆，发现他万万没想到的东西。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授翻 little Sammy】

**Author's Note:**

Dean走下车，手里拿着当作晚饭的汉堡。今天一整天他都在隔壁镇上干活，Sam待在旅馆里，因为他说自己感觉不舒服。“幸运的混蛋”，Dean想到。他累得只想吃点什么然后一觉睡过去，最好不做噩梦。叹了口气，他打开门，看到了他从未想象过的东西。

 那是Sam，躺在那儿，睡觉。一切都很正常，除了Sam什么也没穿，只穿了一件粉色的婴儿连体衣和短袜。他嘴里含着一个粉红的橡皮奶嘴，手里捏着一个看起来像麋鹿的小布偶。旁边的床头柜上，是一瓶几乎喝完的牛奶。Dean脚步又轻又慢地走过去，害怕自己会惊醒他。他坐在Sam的床尾，看着他，不确定自己看到的是不是幻觉。“也许这只是个诡异的梦”他揉了揉眼睛，想道。

  他看遍年轻男人全身，光顾着思考到底见了什么鬼，以至于没注意到Sam睁开了眼睛。Sam一下子坐起来，挣扎着从Dean身边逃开，一下子撞到床头。Dean朝他看过去，Sam的眼睛睁得大大的，脸颊因为窘迫而绯红，他努力想挤出给解释。“他看起来真的好可爱”，Dean想着，朝Sam伸手想让他冷静下来。“whoa, Sammy, 冷静，没关系的，”他说道，而Sam的样子看起来马上就要哭了。“n—no, 不，Dean，你不应该看到我这样的！你肯定认为我是给变态！”他低头捂住了脸。

  Dean朝Sam身边挪过去，手搁在他的下巴上，让Sam抬起头来看他。“我不觉得你是给变态，Sammy.”他真诚地说道。“不，你觉得！”Sam大哭起来。Dean不想看到他的Sammy 哭泣，所以他把Sam抱起来，感谢狩猎让他保持力气可以把大个子男人抱起来。他再次让Sam看着他，“Sammy, 我一点儿也不觉得你变态，我不是很清楚这一切是很忙，但你是我见过的最可爱的babe.” Sam的眼睛瞪大了，“真的吗？” Dean擦掉Sam眼睛里涌出来的泪水，微笑，“真的。”他说。

  抱着Sam的姿势，让Dean一下子注意到了Sam屁股上的布头。“baby, 你穿着尿不湿吗？” Dean慢慢说道。Sam又脸红了，他的脸看起来要着火了，但他点了点头。Dean突然意识到尿不湿已经完成使命了，他对着Sam微笑，“没事的，Sammy，我会给你换，好吗？” Sam点头，脸仍红着。Dean将Sam放在床上，问Sam把婴儿用品放在哪儿。然后他给Sam擦了身子，给他换上一片新的尿不湿。当Dean把连体衣再次给Sam穿好时，他再次把Sam抱了起来。“这感觉不坏，对吗？”他笑着问道。Sam咯咯笑了起来，摇头表示“不坏”。

 “你累了吗，baby？”Dean问他，Sam打了给哈欠，点头。Dean把Sam放回床上，将奶嘴塞回到他嘴里，把小玩偶放在他手里。Sam闭上眼睛时，Dean俯身亲吻了他的额头。“晚安，daddy, 我爱你。” Sam含着奶嘴含糊不清地说。Dean的眼睛因为Sam对他的称呼而惊讶地睁大了眼睛，但他最后笑了起来，说道，“晚安，baby，我也爱你。” Dean仍然不知道这该死的到底发生了什么，但他知道自己愿意成为其中的，一部分。


End file.
